


All you had to do was ask

by msinpinitu (Knaija)



Series: All About the Drama [3]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Everyone is in-love, M/M, Multi, OT7, Pining, Smut, drama-form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun's idea bites him in the ass</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scene One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohyun likes someone

INT: INFINITE DORM – EVENING

_Sunggyu enters the apartment to find Myungsoo waiting for him in the fore-room with an uneasy look on his face._

**SUNGGYU**

Soo?

**MYUNGSOO**

Hyung.

_Sunggyu kisses him on the mouth, pulling him into a one-armed hug as they make their way into the kitchen. Woohyun is sitting at the table, typing away at his phone, furiously._

**SUNGGYU**

You’re not going to greet me?

**WOOHYUN**

Welcome back.

_Woohyun doesn’t take his eyes from his phone as he speaks stiffly. Myungsoo fidgets where he is standing in Sunggyu’s arms._

**WOOHYUN**

_(Shouts)_

Would you stop?

_Myungsoo whimpers loudly and scrambles from the kitchen as Sunggyu sighs heavily._

**SUNGGYU**

What’s your problem?

**WOOHYUN**

Nothing.

_Woohyun continues playing with his phone. Sunggyu removes his jacket and hangs it on the back of the chair Woohyun is sitting on and moves to get himself a glass of water. He leans against the counter and sips, watching Woohyun._

**WOOHYUN**

_(Still not looking away from his phone)_

Why are you staring?

**SUNGGYU**

_(Shrugs)_

Nothing.

_Howon appears in the kitchen, smiling brightly as he notes Sunggyu’s presence._

**HOWON**

I was wondering when you were coming back.

_Howon ignores Woohyun, going to stand beside Sunggyu, his ears red and his smile shifty._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Amused)_

Howon, if you want something, you have to ask for it.

_Howon leans in to Sunggyu and whispers._

**HOWON**

_(Shakily)_

It’s been a while, hyung. _(Looks at Sunggyu)_ Please.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Chuckles)_

Go wait in my room. _(He pats Howon on his lower back)_ I have some business to take care of.

_Howon saunters off, looking brighter than when he had come in but not before he scoffs at Woohyun._

**HOWON**

Quit being a baby.

**SUNGGYU**

What is he talking about?

_A loud and very, very sexual moan sounds throughout the apartment, followed by a grunt that Sunggyu recognizes as Dongwoo rings forth, causing Woohyun to tense up. This catches Sunggyu’s attention._

**SUNGGYU**

Really? That’s what this sulking is about?

**WOOHYUN**

_(Shakes his head)_

I don’t know what you’re talking about.

**SUNGGYU**

You’re snapping at Soo and irritating everybody else because Dongwoo’s fucking Sungyeol?

_Woohyun slams his phone on the counter and turns to look at Sunggyu._

**WOOHYUN**

Why do they have to be so loud? Why throw it in my face?

**SUNGGYU**

If you wanted him to fuck you, you could’ve just asked.

**WOOHYUN**

I don’t… I didn’t.

**SUNGGYU**

Then why are you sitting here behaving jealous? You don’t have a claim on him.

**WOOHYUN**

I know. _(Whispers, looking downcast)_ Don’t you think I know that?

_Sunggyu pushes off the counter and comes to stand by Woohyun._

**SUNGGYU**

I will not have you transferring your aggression to the maknaes because you’re selfish.

**WOOHYUN**

I wasn’t-

**SUNGGYU**

This was your stupid idea. Granted, a very beneficial idea where we don’t have to go out and look for sex, but your idea all the same. You went out and read some bullshit OT7 fanfic and came back with this and we accepted it. So don’t go all crazy-bully hyung on Soo because you’re being selfish. Soo can’t take it.

**WOOHYUN**

Hyung-

**SUNGGYU**

You will go and apologize to Soo and make him feel better. _(Woohyun tries to talk but Sunggyu holds up his hand_ ) Shuuup! Now.

_Woohyun gets up and leaves the kitchen with Sunggyu tapping his fingers on the counter idly._

**SUNGGYU**

Right! _(Speaks to himself)_ I believe Howon is waiting for me.

_He cracks his neck as he leaves._


	2. Scene Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongwoo likes someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what the studio or hall or wherever Music bank takes place is. I do not know how that works. but i just made this up in my mind, based on the little i've seen

INT: MUSIC BANK - AFTERNOON 

_Infinite enters the tent used as a dressing room as the show's been hosted out in an even larger tent with a rather flexible stage. Dongwoo is handing a large bottle of water that he proceeds to drink as Sungjong and Myungsoo sit on the collapsible sofas that have been provided. While Sunggyu speaks to the manager by the opening of the tent, Howon and Sungyeol's heads are pressed together so close that they may as well be kissing. Dongwoo notices Woohyun standing in a corner alone and takes out the bottle from his mouth._

**DONGWOO**

Why are we sulking?

**WOOHYUN**

_(Shrugs)_

I need to get home.

**DONGWOO**

You're lying. Did Sunggyu-hyung say something to you?

**WOOHYUN**

About what?

_Dongwoo blushed and looked towards where Sunggyu was still talking to the manager and Woohyun's gaze followed him._

**DONGWOO**

Nothing.

_Woohyun's eyes narrowed as he turned to Dongwoo with renewed interest._

**WOOHYUN**

Now who's lying?

**DONGWOO**

It's really nothing. If he didn't talk to you about it, then i guess it's not that important.

**WOOHYUN**

What are you talking about?

**DONGWOO**

_(Slightly angry)_

Don't act like i don't hear you two... whispering to each other in the dark when you think the rest of us have gone to sleep. I know he told you and you're just pretending so it won't look like he tells you the rest of us' secrets.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Confused)_

I honestly don't know what you're talking about.

_Dongwoo leans back, looking at him with his eyebrows raised._

**DONGWOO**

He really didn't tell you? _(Shakes his head)_ So weird.

_Dongwoo walks away drinking from his bottle. Woohyun follows him and blocks his way._

**WOOHYUN**

You're going to tell me what this is about.

**DONGWOO**

If he didn't tell you, then you probably shouldn't know.

**WOOHYUN**

Why?

**DONGWOO**

Because it's between him and me.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Smirks)_

What could you possibly tell him that's between... ( _Woohyun trails off as his eyes focus in understanding_ ) You... did you confess to him?

_Woohyun looks like he is about to be sick._

**DONGWOO**

I wouldn't exactly say that-

**WOOHYUN**

_(Cuts in)_

Did you tell him you love him? Did you say that you'd rather no one else touched him? That you think of him whenever you're with someone else... anybody else... that he's always on your mind?

**DONGWOO**

No. I... _(Dongwoo stuttered)_ It just sort of slipped out. While we were having sex.

_Woohyun inhaled desperately as he grabbed at the wall to keep from toppling over. Dongwoo held him up, unaware of Woohyun's turmoil as he continued._

**DONGWOO**

I mean, i don't even know where it came from. One minute I was so close and the next thing i know, I'm screaming about all the things i love about him and how he makes me feel. It was so horrible, Hyunie. I've never been so mortified.

_Woohyun looked at Dongwoo and pulled himself from Dongwoo's grasp._

**WOOHYUN**

Don't take this the wrong way, hyung... but you need to not talk to me for a while.

**DONGWOO**

_(Surprised)_

What?

**WOOHYUN**

Just... stay away from me.

_Woohyun walked away, passing by Howon and Sungyeol who looked up at him and trailed back till thier gazes landed on a confused Dongwoo. They got up and headed towards him._

**HOWON**

What happened?

**SUNGYEOL**

Did you reject him?

**DONGWOO**

Reject who?

**HOWON**

Woohyun.

**DONGWOO**

_(Even more surprised)_

Woohyun _likes_ me?

_Howon and Sungyeol cringed away._

**HOWON**

Oh shit.

**SUNGYEOL**

I thought you knew.


	3. Scene Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunggyu likes someone

INT: PHOTO SHOOT - EVENING

_Woohyun and Sunggyu are sitting on the halfway in the studio, shivering from the amount of cooling that's been let into the room for the shoot. Every single crewman is decked in heavy sweaters and even the rest of the infinite members  are covered except for the two people shooting at a particular time. right now, Myungsoo and Sungyeol are in front of the camera, shooting the album of their lives and trying not to shiver like the rest of them just so their make-up and setting can hold._

**WOOHYUN**

You could have told me.

**SUNGGYU**

It's none of my business.

_Woohyun looks at him with hurt in his eyes but Sunggyu doesn't notice because his eyes are elsewhere at the moment. Across the room, staring at another Infinite member longingly._

**WOOHYUN**

Why don't you just tell him you like him?

_That gets Sunggyu's attention as he looks back at Woohyun._

**SUNGGYU**

What are you talking about?

**WOOHYUN**

I know your game, hyung. Infinite may not see it, but i can read you like a book.

**SUNGGYU**

Still don't know what you're talking about.

_Sunggyu takes a sip from his flask of hot cocoa._

**WOOHYUN**

The one person you pretend not to care about. You let him think _you're_ doing _him_ a favor when you have sex with him.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Stern)_

That's enough.

**WOOHYUN**

You'll fuck the rest of us whenever you want but you make him wait-

**SUNGGYU**

Woohyun!

**WOOHYUN**

You make him thirst till he's so horny that he comes begging you to do anything to him because he doesn't know that _he_ has all the power.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Stands to his feet)_

You will hold your tongue.

**WOOHYUN**

I'm not afraid of you.

**SUNGGYU**

This is not a variety show, Woohyun. This right here _(he gestures between the two of them_ ). This is as real as it gets for me... with anyone. Least of all another idol. I'm not trying to find true love or settle down or keep anyone to myself because I think about them all the time. _(He sits back down)_ But i'll level with you because you just found out the guy you're ass-over-hills for is in love with me. So I'll overlook this stint of rebellion you just tried to pull with me.

_Woohyun gets up to leave but turns back around and faces Sunggyu in anger._

**WOOHYUN**

I'm still not afraid of you. I don't know why you always feel the need to manipulate the rest of us so you hold yourself in and control and scheme and even after Infinite have all put their cards on the table for each other, you -our leader- is still holding his cards close to his chest because of some stupid fear that Howon-

**SUNGGYU**

Nam Woohyun.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Continues)_

Fear that Howon would hurt you. And then you'd have to cry and seek comfort or whatever it is you're really afraid of. You know what? Maybe I'm hurt that Dongwoo is in love with you. But of the two of us, I'm not the one being petty.

_Woohyun walks away as Sunggyu's eyes meet Howon's who's on the other side of the room but couldn't possibly know what the other two just said about him. He hops off the high bench he and Sungjong were sitting on and heads over to Sunggyu._

**HOWON**

_(Smiles seductively)_

Hyung-

**SUNGGYU**

_(Cuts in)_

Not now, Howon.

_Sunggyu turns from him and leaves the building._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just understand it now that i live for angst.


	4. Scene Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howon likes someone

INT: INFINITE DORM - NIGHT

_Sungyeol shivers as he comes, body bent in half on his back as Howon rides out his own orgasm. Howon dips in and steals another kiss as Sungyeol, too tired to return it, just lays there and takes it._

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Looks at him)_

What's gotten into you?

**HOWON**

I just... sometimes i don't feel like we spend a lot of time together.

**SUNGYEOL**

That's because you're always with Sungjong. You two are so freaky sometimes.

_Howon laughs as he drops unto the bed beside Sungyeol._

**HOWON**

This coming from the guy who strapped a camera harness to my neck right before we had sex?

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Defensive)_

That was one time.

**HOWON**

Okay. No one is trying to psychoanalyze you.

_They lie in silence for a bit before Sungyeol turns over and faces Howon._

**SUNGYEOL**

I'm serious. You've been different, lately. 

**HOWON**

How?

**SUNGYEOL**

You're more playful. _(Howon raises an eyebrow)_... more than usual. We hang out more often. We have sex too.

**HOWON**

_(Laughs)_

Is the sex so bad that you would ask me that?

**SUNGYEOL**

I don't know. _(Shrugs)_ It's just that you're more vocal with me. You talk more, you whisper in my ear and you... let's just say it's gotten better.

_Howon blushes and Sungyeol looks at him._

**SUNGYEOL**

And now you're blushing. there's really something wrong with you.

**HOWON**

it's not that.

**SUNGYEOL**

Then what is it?

_Howon puts his hand over his head in embarrassment._

**HOWON**

Sunggyu-hyung refuses to have sex with me.

_Sungyeol laughs, tiredly._

**SUNGYEOL**

So what you're saying is, having sex with him made you a worse sex partner. Good to know.

**HOWON**

It's not... there were things he let me do... say. There were things he let me say when we had sex.

**SUNGYEOL**

Things like what?

**HOWON**

_(Covers face with both hands)_

The things I say to you now. I don't know. He didn't laugh or joke about it or get angry.

**SUNGYEOL**

Why would he get angry at the things you said? Most of the time, all you're doing is calling my name.

_Sungyeol stops short as his eyes grow wide in shock and he raises himself from the bed._

**SUNGYEOL**

Did you used to call Sunggyu-hyung by my name when you two had sex? _(Howon nodded)_ What does that mean?

**HOWON**

I don't know.

**SUNGYEOL**

Yes, you do. You used to be quiet with me before... bordered on uncomfortable and i thought i was doing something wrong when all that was was that you wanted to scream my name and say nice things to me. Why didn't you do that like a normal person? And more importantly, why did Sunggyu-hyung let you do that to him?

**HOWON**

_(Shouts)_

It wasn't every time, alright. _(He sits up as well)_ He didn't sleep with me all the time. I practically had to beg him to even look at me, much less fuck me and now, he won't even touch me anymore.

**SUNGYEOL**

So if he hadn't denied you, you wouldn't have let go with me?

**HOWON**

I never let go with anyone else before. It was always easier that way. At least i didn't have to feel silly calling your name out when i know for a fact that you're picturing someone else every time i fuck you.

**SUNGYEOL**

Howon-

**HOWON**

You know what? I think I should just sleep in my bed tonight.

_Howon gathered up his clothes as he left._


	5. Scene Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungyeol likes someone

EXT: OUTSIDE - MORNING

_Sungyeol is sitting in the van, playing with a camera harness as Myungsoo and Howon look at him in worry._

**HOWON**

So he screamed at you?

**MYUNGSOO**

It was so weird. I couldn't find the harness to my camera so i thought i'd borrow that one.

_He points at the one in Sungyeol's hand._

**HOWON**

Why didn't he give it to you? Isn't it yours?

**MYUNGSOO**

He's been strange about it from the beginning. I don't even understand his attachment to the thing.

_Howon looks at Myungsoo skeptically and Myungsoo looks back at him in concern._

**MYUNGSOO**

What?

**HOWON**

You don't know why he has a fetish for your camera harness?

**MYUNGSOO**

Honestly.

**HOWON**

He tied it around my neck once. During sex. And I gotta say: best sex ever. At least I thought so.

_The two of them go back to looking at Sungyeol._

**MYUNGSOO**

So he's a BDSM fan. Add that to his many quirks.

**HOWON**

You didn't know?

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Worried)_

Why do you keep asking me questions like that? Is there something I  _should_ know?

**HOWON**

I always thought he liked the camera harness thing because you tied him up.

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Flabbergasted)_

I have never tied anyone up in my entire life.

**HOWON**

_(Narrows his eyes)_

I don't believe you.

**MYUNGSOO**

Why would I lie?

**HOWON**

Because you're the one who owns a camera. If anyone is going to be kinky with it, it's you.

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Shouts)_

IT WASN'T ME.

Sungjong and Woohyun emerge from the house and walk up to Howon and Myungsoo.

**SUNGJONG**

What wasn't you, hyung?

**HOWON/MYUNGSOO**

_(Together)_

Nothing.

_Woohyun looks up and sees Sungyeol still playing with the harness._

**WOOHYUN**

_(To Sungyeol)_

Put that thing away.

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Looks up)_

Where're Sunggyu and Dongwoo-hyung? We're going to be late.

_Sungyeol wraps the harness around his neck and enters the van._

**SUNGJONG**

_(Boredly)_

You wouldn't even know.

**MYUNGSOO**

Know what?

**SUNGJONG**

Yeolie-hyung. He's such a hypocrite.

**WOOHYUN**

Why? What happened?

**SUNGJONG**

The first time i tried it on him, he screamed bloody murder. Now he never goes anywhere without the damn thing.

**HOWON**

What are you talking about?

**SUNGJONG**

I couldn't find a rope to tie him up the first time we had sex. So i used Myungsoo-hyung's harness. He squirmed through out the entire thing then wouldn't let it out of his sight the next day.

_Sungjong shook his head as he followed Woohyun into the van. Myungsoo turned around to look at Howon with his eyebrows raised so high, they disappeared behind his bangs._

**MYUNGSOO**

No... bloody... way. Sungyeol likes Sungjong?

_Howon pursed his lips, trying not to look frustrated as Myungsoo laughed and tugged him towards the van._


	6. Scene Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungjong likes someone

INT: FAN MEETING - MORNING

_Sungjong and Howon are sitting side by side, signing CDs and souvenirs and pictures. Then the PD comes in and signals to the host. A bell rings and people in the hall grumble._

**HOST**

It's time for a small recess. We will be back in ten minutes.

_The curtains on the stage close and Infinite stand to their feet as some of them stretch. Make-up noonas rush up on stage as managers arrive with snacks and bottles of juice and water. Myungsoo is standing while one of the PDs leans in too close. He looks a little uncomfortable so Sungjong makes to move toward him but Howon holds him back._

**HOWON**

He can handle it.

**SUNGJONG**

Someone should do something. They do this everywhere we go.

**HOWON**

That's why he has experience in handling it.

_Sungjong sits heavily in his sit, staring daggers at the PD who now has his hands on Myungsoo's lower back, talking into his neck as Myungsoo nods and shakes his head without verbally replying. Howon sighs and sits beside Sungjong._

**HOWON**

He'll be fine.

_He rubs Sungjong's back in comfort._

**SUNGJONG**

The way he was in New York?

_Howon flinches._

**HOWON**

That was different. There were three of them and they were _not_ surrounded by a room full of managers and other crew members. Plus...

_Howon points at Sunggyu and Woohyun. Both of them are sitting on their chairs but the chairs have been turned away from the tables as they just lean back in it, watching Myungsoo, quietly._

**HOWON**

They'll pounce on anyone who tries to hurt him. I promise.

**SUNGJONG**

I guess.

_The man smiles, pushing at Myungsoo's back, but Myungsoo just smiles, shakes his head and tries to lean away. The man's smile falters. He leans in a again and says something and this time, the blood drains from Myungsoo's face._

**SUNGJONG**

Okay, that's it.

_Sungjong gets up but Woohyun and Sunggyu beat him to it. Woohyun grabs Myungsoo's hand and pulls him away as Sunggyu pushes at the man's shoulder till the man budges. Soon after, the managers are gathering around Sunggyu and the man as Sunggyu explains something to them. Then security is seen escorting the man off the stage._

_Myungsoo looks fragile and hurt and spacey as his eyes refuse to focus. He's bent over, forward as Woohyun whispers in his ear and he nods back._

**HOWON**

He'll be fine. See, i told you.

**SUNGJONG**

_(Shakes his head)_

I could have stopped them. That should be me with him right now.

**HOWON**

They're just doing their job.

**SUNGJONG**

How long did they wait? I could have ended it before Myungsoo started looking like a ghost.

_Howon faces him, turning him around by the shoulders till they look at each other._

**HOWON**

It is their job. They have experience. We are in someone's back yard and we need the hosts and PDs to not hate us. What do you think you would have done if you'd gone over there? _(Sungjong opens his mouth to answer but Howon continues)_ Do you think you would have handled it quietly? Or would you have screamed and caused a scene till Infinite ended up looking like the bad guy?

_Sungjong looks at the floor, stunned as a bell rings. Quickly the crew members start to leave the stage, taking with them the snack wrappers and bottles._

**HOWON**

We are working, Jongie. You can't do personal stuff unless we're in dorm, okay?

_Sungjong frowns._

**SUNGJONG**

_(Pouts)_

Yes, hyung.

**HOWON**

You need to keep your feelings in check. No one would care if you're in love with him when you cause havoc during a signing.

_The bell rings again as the stage curtains are pulled back and Infinite gets back into their seats._


	7. Scene Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myungsoo likes someone

INT: PRACTICE ROOM - EVENING

_Howon and Dongwoo are stretching each other and talking quietly as Myungsoo and Sungyeol fiddle with the speakers. Woohyun is helping Sungjong strap some emona to his back as they both face the mirror. Every few seconds, Myungsoo looks in thier direction distractedly, before Sungyeol has to snap his fingers in front of his eyes and point back at what they are trying to fix._

**SUNGYEOL**

If Sunggyu-hyung finds out we messed this up, he's going to have us do laundry. For everyone.

**MYUNGSOO**

I don't know why you're saying "we". You're the one who decided to disconnect the thing from the thing. They already had this set-up for Infinite's rehearsal. Who sent you anyway?

**SUNGYEOL**

I did it so we could waste time because someone was late for practice. Again.

**MYUNGSOO**

I didn't ask you to cover for me.

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Betrayed)_

Oh so that's how we do now?

**MYUNGSOO**

This thing has sparked my finger a couple of times already.

**SUNGYEOL**

When you won't focus. You keep looking at him. 

**MYUNGSOO**

Yeah, you keep looking at your crush too. Don't judge me.

_Sungyeol's eyes drift to where Sungjong is. He and Woohyun are arguing about what is on his back. Then WOohyun turns him around and focuses again as Sungjong continues to look at the mirror._

**SUNGYEOL**

We are both so hopeless.

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Nods)_

You forgot sad.

**SUNGYEOL**

And sad.

_The speaker sparked again and both of them had to jump away from it as Sunggyu entered the room and everyone stood, ready for practice._

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Whispers)_

We had nothing to do with it... also, focus Soo. Stop staring.

 

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

 

**SUNGGYU**

Please refrain from tampering with the speakers Yeol. (Sungyeol opens his mouth to argue) I know it was you. Next time, before i call the electrician to fix it, i will put your hand in a bucket of water after I've wrapped an exposed wire to your other pinky. I swear, i'll do it.

_Sungyeol shrinks away from Sunggyu as he presses play._

_They start dancing but Myungsoo can't concentrate. He keeps looking at Woohyun to the point that he fumbles so many times and frustrates Sunggyu._

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Whispers)_

He's going to threaten you soon, Soo.

_Sungyeol passes him on his way to his next position as they continue practice._

**SUNGGYU**

Soo. Do you want to die? Why won't you look at the mirror? It's right there.

**MYUNGSOO**

I'm sorry, hyung. I'll focus.

_They continue dancing for a while before Myungsoo looks away from Howon at the wrongest possible time. He fails to step away in time as Howon steps into place and lands on Myungsoo's ankle, sending Myungsoo to the ground as he screams in agony, clutching his foot._

**HOWON**

Jesus. Myungsoo. I'm so sorry.

_Sunggyu puts off the music as everyone gathers around him._

**SUNGGYU**

Jongie, get Hyora-noona.

_Howon puts his hand on the ankle and Myungsoo hisses in pain._

**HOWON**

I think it's dislocated.

_Myungsoo starts crying._

**WOOHYUN**

For God's sake, Soo, where has your head been? What were you looking at that was so much more important than practice?

_Sunggyu looks from Myungsoo to Woohyun and back again before he sighs in exasperation._

**SUNGGYU**

**(Angry)**

Okay, that's it. _(Everyone looks at him)_ We are going to sort this out. Right now!


	8. Final Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the sex-schedule was inspired by some story i read about BTS on AO3. i can't remember the name of the author or the story.

INT: PRACTICE ROOM - EVENING

_Myungsoo lets his ankle be lifted and put on a stool as he sits on the sofa in the room. the other members mile around as Sunggyu scribbles something down on a piece of paper._

**SUNGGYU**  


Okay. _(He stands)_ I think I have a solution.

**WOOHYUN**

To what?

**SUNGGYU**

This whole crush-domino nonsense we've got going on in Infinite.

**SUNGJONG**

Hyung what are you talking about?

**SUNGGYU**

I'm talking about this nonsense Woohyun got us into by suggesting we be intimate with each other.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Hurt)_

Hyung-

**SUNGGYU**

Hear me out.

_Sunggyu goes and pastes the paper to the wall as they all gather round to look at it._

**MYUNGSOO**

( _Stretches_ )

What does it say?

 

| 

**Monday**

| 

**Tuesday**

| 

**Wednesday**

| 

**Thursday**

| 

**Friday**

| 

**Saturday**

| 

**Sunday**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Sunggyu**

| 

-

| 

Woohyun

| 

Howon

| 

Sungyeol

| 

Myungsoo

| 

Sungjong

| 

Dongwoo  
  
**Dongwoo**

| 

Woohyun

| 

-

| 

Sungyeol

| 

Myungsoo

| 

Sungjong

| 

Howon

| 

Sunggyu  
  
**Woohyun**

| 

Dongwoo

| 

Sunggyu

| 

-

| 

Sungjong

| 

Howon

| 

Sungyeol

| 

Myungsoo  
  
**Howon**

| 

Sungjong

| 

Myungsoo

| 

Sunggyu

| 

-

| 

Woohyun

| 

Dongwoo

| 

Sungyeol  
  
**Sungyeol**

| 

Myungsoo

| 

Sungjong

| 

Dongwoo

| 

Sunggyu

| 

-

| 

Woohyun

| 

Howon  
  
**Myungsoo**

| 

Sungyeol

| 

Howon

| 

Sungjong

| 

Dongwoo

| 

Sunggyu

| 

-

| 

Woohyun  
  
**Sungjong**

| 

Howon

| 

Sungyeol

| 

Myungsoo

| 

Woohyun

| 

Dongwoo

| 

Sunggyu

| 

-  
  
**SUNGGYU**

There're seven of us and seven days. Which means we each get a day when we don't have a partner.

**SUNGYEOL**

A partner for what?

**DONGWOO**

Hyung, what is this?

_Sunggyu rolls his eyes._

**SUNGGYU**

For sex. Relationship. Whatever. If you're going to be possessive about someone, you get one day a week to own someone.

**HOWON**

How does that help us? 

**WOOHYUN**

_(Worried)_

We get to wait a whole week?

**DONGWOO**

A whole week for what?

**WOOHYUN**

To be with the person we... _(Woohyun trails off as he blushes)_

_Everyone straightens in understanding as they all look back to Sunggyu with more worried expressions._

**SUNGJONG**

So if we follow this list, we get to wait a week to be with... a particular person?

**SUNGGYU**

Yes. But then you get them for a whole day when no one else can.

_Myungsoo waves from his place on the sofa._

**MYUNGSOO**

I'm fine with it.

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Looks at him)_

You're fine waiting till Sunday before you have Woohyun?

_Woohyun looks up at this, surprised as Myungsoo blushes._

**MYUNGSOO**

Sungyeol!

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Flinches)_

I'm sorry.

**WOOHYUN**

Soo, do you like me best?

**MYUNGSOO**

It's not like that, hyung. Don't make it weird.

**SUNGJONG**

Why don't we just pick partners and stick with them?

**DONGWOO**

We're seven Jongie.

**SUNGGYU**

Besides no one likes the person who likes them, back. It's rather frustrating. 

**HOWON**

You don't know that.

**SUNGGYU**

I do, actually.

**HOWON**

We could find a way. Someone may-

**SUNGGYU**

_(Cuts in, impatiently)_

Howon, you like Sungyeol, who likes Sungjong, who likes Soo, who likes Woohyun who likes Dongwoo who likes me. I don't see how you're going to be in a relationship with him exclusively when he was wants to be with Sungjong who... well, you get my point.

**DONGWOO**

So you like Howon?

_Sunggyu and Howon both look at Dongwoo before Howon's eyebrows screw up in concentration and then focus suddenly._

**HOWON**

You like me, hyung?

**SUNGGYU**

Let's not get sappy. There's a list and we're going to follow it. It's safer for all of us if we just stick to it. For now, at least.

_Sungyeol looks at the list again._

**SUNGYEOL**

It's Tuesday.

**WOOHYUN**

So what?

**SUNGYEOL**

I get Sungjong.

_He rushes forward and grabs Sungjong's hand, pulling him out of the practice room._

**SUNGGYU**

Yah! Lee Sungyeol practice isn't over yet.

_The door swings shut behind them. Dongwoo heads to his gym bag._

**DONGWOO**

I guess I'll be going back to dorm on my own then.

**HOWON**

_(Looks at Myungsoo)_

I can't believe you broke your leg on _our_ day.

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Blushes)_

Blame Woohyun-hyung.

**WOOHYUN**

Yah!

_Howon laughs as he leans into Sunggyu and whispers._

**HOWON**

I guess it's you and me tomorrow, hyung. _(Smiles slyly)_ With or without your permission.

_Howon picks up his bag and Myungsoo's as he heads over to help Myungsoo to his feet. They leave the practice room where Sunggyu and Woohyun stand, staring at each other._

**WOOHYUN**

So...

**SUNGGYU**

_(Shrugs)_

I'm kind of hungry.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Nods)_

Right?! Since morning. And I've been eating.

_They both head to their bags._

**SUNGGYU**

There was this weird thing in the cafeteria.

**WOOHYUN**

Flour and curry? I think.

**SUNGGYU**

I don't even know what it was.

**WOOHYUN**

But it was awesome. I thought it was only me.

_The two of them talk as they exit, heading towards the cafeteria._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've all enjoyed this.  
> i would like to thank HDgirl for encouraging me to continue this because i'd originally written this as one scene but then this happened.
> 
> edit:   
> i know i said this is the final scene, but i have about seven or eight more to go.  
> I'd like to explore the days each member spends with their crush


	9. Act Two, Scene One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunjong's date with Myungsoo

INT: AIR PLANE - NIGHT

_Sungjong is sitting on the aisle of a three-seat row with an empty seat between himself and Dongwoo who is sleeping by the window. He keeps looking behind him every few seconds as he bounces his feet, anxiously._

**DONGWOO**

_(Eyes still closed)_

Can you stop? You're shaking the plane.

**SUNGJONG**

Where is he?

**DONGWOO**

You're being crazy-possessive again, maknae.

**SUNGJONG**

I am not.

**DONGWOO**

You did it last week too when Myungsoo tried to talk to that driver.

**SUNGJONG**

_(Pouts)_

He kept looking at Myungsoo-hyung funny.

**DONGWOO**

He's _your_ hyung, Sungjong-ah. You shouldn't treat him like a baby.

_Sungjong leans over the empty seat and whispers._

**SUNGJONG**

But hyung, he's so innocent. Sometimes, I think he might break. Considering the fact that his ankle's still hurt, I'd say I'm not far off. If he gets hurt worse, I don't know what I'll-

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Whispers)_

What are we gossiping about?

_He appears behind Sungjong as Sungjong leans away and moves his leg so that Myungsoo can enter. Myungsoo sits down with an amused look on his face._

**MYUNGSOO**

What's wrong with you?

**SUNGJONG**

Why were you gone so long?

_Dongwoo sighs and turns toward the window._

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Smiles naughtily)_

I was investigating something.

**SUNGJONG**

Hyung, you need to lay off that ankle.

**MYUNGSOO**

It's been a week, Jongie.

**SUNGJONG**

And you're still limping. Here.

_Sungjong reaches down and gently pulls Myungsoo's feet up and puts in his lap as Myungsoo just sits there, watching him in amusement._

**MYUNGSOO**

You spoil me.

**SUNGJONG**

_(Blushes)_

It's one day a week, hyung. If I could, I'd spoil you every single day.

**MYUNGSOO**

Aww.

**SUNGJONG**

Stop.

_He pushes at Myungsoo's face as Myungsoo laughs. Finally the laughter subsides._

**MYUNGSOO**

Yeolie told me you're kinky with him.

_Sungjong becomes even redder._

**SUNGJONG**

What?

**MYUNGSOO**

He told me your sex isn't so... vanilla.

**SUNGJONG**

Why would he tell you that?

**MYUNGSOO**

We discuss the rest of you. But he likes to talk about you the most. It's fluffily disgusting, actually.

**SUNGJONG**

We really shouldn't talk about this.

**MYUNGSOO**

I just wanted to know why you're very assertive with him but with me, you're kinda... I don't think the word is submissive.

**DONGWOO**

Careful?

**MYUNGSOO**

Exactly.

_Sungjong eyes the turned-away Dongwoo before looking back at Myungsoo._

**SUNGJONG**

I like to do things your way.

**MYUNGSOO**

Liar.

_Sungjong pouts, worriedly as he looks away._

**MYUNGSOO**

There's stuff you want to do to me. I can tell.

**SUNGJONG**

I don't want to do anything to you.

**MYUNGSOO**

Do you want me to do stuff to you?

_Sungjong blushes again and Myungsoo's eyes widen in surprise._

**MYUNGSOO**

Really?

**SUNGJONG**

If you don't want to, it's fine.

_Myungsoo takes Sungjong's chin and turns his head to look at him._

**MYUNGSOO**

When we touch-down, you and I are going to have a very long conversation about what our Wednesdays should look like. What you _want_ it to look like. _(Sungjong opens his mouth to speak)_ I'm down for anything, Jongie.

**SUNGJONG**

_(Nods)_

Yes, hyung.

**MYUNGSOO**

Okay. So when I was in the bathroom, I was trying out to see if two people could fit in there.

**SUNGJONG**

Why would you...? 

_He trails off as Myungsoo wags his eyebrows at him. Sungjong smiles._

**MYUNGSOO**

Turns out, it _could_ fit two people.

_Sungjong looks around till his eyes fall on the tiny five year old girl in the next row beside them who is just sitting in her seat and watching both of them as her parents sleep on either side of her. Sungjong smiles at her and waves. Myungsoo looks up at her and waves too. The girl smiles back at them._

**SUNGJONG**

It feels so wrong to smile at such an innocent child with the thoughts in my head.

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Blows her a kiss)_

Give her ten years. She'll be fine.

_Sungjong laughs as he gently puts Myungsoo's feet on the floor._

**MYUNGSOO**

You go first. I'll be there in two minutes.

_Sungjong stands up and walks away with a giddy smile on his face._

****


	10. Scene Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myungsoo's day with Woohyun

INT: CROSS ONE - NIGHT

_Myungsoo seats on a chair in the room that Woohyun had ordered as he wrings his fingers uncomfortably. There is a table in front of him with drinks, one of which he opened earlier but was too nervous to drink. Beyond the table, stood a pole that went from the floor to the ceiling. Woohyun looks at Myungsoo and smiles._

**WOOHYUN**

Calm down.

**MYUNGSOO**

I'm fine, hyung.

_Woohyun reaches over and takes Myungsoo's hand in his own and holds it firmly, causing Myungsoo to go still._

**WOOHYUN**

It'll be fine.

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Smiles)_

I know.

**WOOHYUN**

It's just a stripper. 

**MYUNGSOO**

I'm not complaining.

**WOOHYUN**

Why?

_Myungsoo looks up at Woohyun, shy and confused._

**MYUNGSOO**

Hyung?

**WOOHYUN**

Why haven't you complained? Today's supposed to be our day.

**MYUNGSOO**

And we're here together.

**WOOHYUN**

I suggested coming to a strip club but I didn't think you' just go along with it. I wouldn't want to if I were in your shoes.

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Frowns)_

Where you testing me?

**WOOHYUN**

No. Not really.

**MYUNGSOO**

What do you mean, "Not really"?

**WOOHYUN**

I just asked to see what you'd do.

_Myungsoo stands to his feet, hands checking his pocket for his phone._

**MYUNGSOO**

I guess I failed then.

_He moves to the door but Woohyun holds his hand out to him._

**WOOHYUN**

Soo. Wait. Don't be like that.

**MYUNGSOO**

Like what? I'm assuming you wanted me to tell you how I really felt. Well, am I passing your test now?

_Myungsoo pushes Woohyun's hand off of his but Woohyun gets to the door before him and blocks the door._

**MYUNGSOO**

Hyung. I want to leave.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Stubbornly)_

No.

**MYUNGSOO**

Oh, so I should have expressed how I felt but you could just ignore it? Then what was the point?

**WOOHYUN**

I just wanted to know you could tell me "No".

**MYUNGSOO**

Fine. Can I go now?

**WOOHYUN**

No.

_Myungsoo steps away, more confused. Woohyun moves his back from the door and locks it without looking behind._

**MYUNGSOO**

What are you doing, hyung?

_Woohyun walks forward and pushes Myungsoo unto the edge of the chair not blocked by the table. Myungsoo falls, mouth open in surprise._

**WOOHYUN**

We don't need a stripper.

**MYUNGSOO**

Hyung-

_Woohyun hovers over him, letting his lips linger over Myungsoo's._

**WOOHYUN**

We're here. _(Pulls his shirt over his head and throws it on the other side of the chair)_ May as well enjoy a show.

_He walks backward and holds the pole as he moves around it._

**WOOHYUN**

What should I do? Should I climb it?

_Woohyun holds it and hops on, stradling the pole as he uses his thighs to keep off the ground._

**MYUNGSOO**

Take your clothes off.

_Woohyun kicks off his shoes. He looks at him as he drops from the pole. He unbuttons his jeans and pulls down the zipper, all the while holding Myungsoo's gaze._

**MYUNGSOO**

Everything.

_Woohyun raises a brow as he pushes off his jeans, taking his underwear with it as he kicks it away when it pools at his feet._

**WOOHYUN**

Now what?

_Myungsoo swallows. He gets up and slowly makes his way to Woohyun._

**MYUNGSOO**

Can I do anything?

_Woohyun nods as someone attempts to open the door. Myungsoo pushes Woohyun to the pole as he hisses when the cold metal touches his thighs._

**STRIPPER**

Woohyun-shi? Are you in there?

_Myungsoo raises Woohyun's hands and puts them on the pole above his head as he traces his hand down to Woohyun's hips. Myungsoo takes off his own jacket, quite nervously._

**WOOHYUN**

Just relax, Soo. I'm here. i'm all yours.

**STRIPPER**

Are you alright? You need to open the door.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Shouts)_

I'm fine. We don't need you anymore.

_Myungsoo kisses the back of Woohyun's neck as he toes his shoes off. Woohyun leans into him, humming quietly as if to soothe Myungsoo's shyness._

**STRIPPER**

You can't be in there alone. Someone has to accompany-

**WOOHYUN**

I said we're fine.

_The stripper rattles the door again as Myungsoo grabs Woohyun's hips and lifts him up on the pole as Woohyun's legs wrap around it. Myungsoo kisses Woohyun's ear and leans in to whisper._

**MYUNGSOO**

Maybe I should let him in.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Looks behind himself)_

You're nervous with only me. You think you can handle someone else?

**MYUNGSOO**

I can handle a million. You're what's making me nervous.

_Leaving Woohyun hanging from the pole naked, Myungsoo opens the door and allows the stripper in. He enters, scantily clad and ready for a dance when his eyes fall on Woohyun._

**STRIPPER**

_(Smiles)_

So it's that kind of party?

_He moves to touch Woohyun but Woohyun hisses._

**WOOHYUN**

Don't touch me.

_The stripper withdraws in confusion._

**WOOHYUN**

Only he gets to touch me tonight.

_Myungsoo smiles gratefully as he locks the door again._

**STRIPPER**

So what am I doing here?

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Smiles slyly)_

I guess we're the ones given the show, then?

Woohyun nods at him as the stripper looks at him in obvious arousal where he is still hanging on the pole.

MYUNGSOO

Sit down. Relax.

WOOHYUN

Enjoy the show.

 

 


	11. Scene Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohyun's day with Dongwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still not sure if I know how to write smut. So...

INT: INFINITE DORM - SITTING ROOM - NIGHT

_Myungsoo and Sungyeol are curled up on the sofa, limbs entangled and lengthy as they sleep with Sungyeol's hand gripping the remote tightly. Woohyun is lying on the floor on his belly as he groans in pain every time Dongwoo presses on his back._

**DONGWOO**

_(Worried)_

What exactly did he do yesterday?

_Woohyun's face is placed on a rounded pillow that gives him room to breathe made up of his and Dongwoo's shirts. When he speaks, his voice is muffled by the make-shift pillow._

**WOOHYUN**

I'm not really sure. I- ah. _(Groans)_. I don't really remember most of it.

**DONGWOO**

Are you sure it was Myungsoo?

_Dongwoo looks at the sleeping angel that is almost suffocated by Sungyeol._

**WOOHYUN**

Yesterday was Sunday. I'm pretty sure I spent the day with him.

**DONGWOO**

_(Confused)_

But he always seems so...

**WOOHYUN**

Demure? Innocent? Harmless?!

**DONGWOO**

Vanilla.

_Woohyun scoffs as his shoulder tenses under the pressing hands of Dongwoo._

**WOOHYUN**

I think you should add more lube.

_Dongwoo sighs as he rolls his eyes._

**DONGWOO**

It's not lube. It's oil for massaging.

_Woohyun raises his head._

**WOOHYUN**

It's the exact same thing.

**DONGWOO**

You're just saying that so we'll have sex.

_Dongwoo pushes Woohyun's head down as he continues to press on Woohyun's shoulders with firm care._

**WOOHYUN**

It's my day. You're supposed to have sex with- ah... Oh, that's good. 

**DONGWOO**

You're welcome. Besides, we don't always have to have sex. You're hurt. You could barely walk this morning. I don't know what Myungsoo did last night but I'm going to have a talk with Sunggyu-hyung about do's and don't's.

**WOOHYUN**

If we don't have sex today, I won't get you till next week. _(Inhales in horror)_ What if Myungsoo does something even worse and I can't move next week? _(he sits up, slapping Dongwoo's hands away)_ Does that mean I won't have sex with you in two weeks?

_Dongwoo gets up, turns Woohyun around and lays him down again._

**DONGWOO**

We don't always have to have sex. Are you saying that's the only reason you like me?

_Woohyun tenses as Dongwoo looks down at him in worry._

**WOOHYUN**

It's not.

**DONGWOO**

Then we don't need to have sex every week. 

**WOOHYUN**

_(Pouts)_

Can we do other stuff?

**DONGWOO**

I can't see your face so your pout isn't working Woohyun-ie.

_Woohyun huffs as Dongwoo sits up, massaging Woohyun's lower back as he hisses in pain and Dongwoo squints in more worry._

**DONGWOO**

I'm sorry. Just give me a minute. It'll be better.

_Dongwoo proceeds with care but Woohyun continues to flinch and Dongwoo can tell he's trying to downplay it so Dongwoo doesn't worry. But it's not working. He picks up the bottle of oil and pours some more, allowing Woohyun some time to adjust before he rubs at the sore spot again._

**DONGWOO**

Even if I have to spend my days with you pampering you, I'll take it. You can't feel this way tomorrow.

**WOOHYUN**

I'll be fi- _(hiss)_. I actually feel better.

_Dongwoo rubs and then begins to add more pressure, careful not to cause Woohyun more pain. When he goes on for a while as Woohyun begins to relax, he adds a little more pressure, till he's pressing into the back and Woohyun isn't hissing anymore. He smiles to himself and goes lower, pushing the waistband of Woohyun's trousers out of the way._

**WOOHYUN**

Not that I mind, but I'm not hurt there.

**DONGWOO**

_(Leans down and whispers)_

I'm sure I can feel some tension here.

_He presses Woohyun's dimples together as Woohyun hums in agreement. Dongwoo kneads at the flesh, opening and closing both cheeks till Woohyun tries to push up to his knees. Dongwoo presses down on his hips and Woohyun relents quietly, freezing as if he is scared Dongwoo might stop. Dongwoo opens up the cheeks again and lowers his head._

**WOOHYUN**

Hyung.

_Woohyun's voice is shrill and delicate as he raises his head to look at Myungsoo and Sungyeol who are still sleeping. He looks back at Dongwoo who is smiling back at him. He tries to turn his whole body but Dongwoo holds him in place as he lowers his head again and licks another line up Woohyun's ass. Woohyun bucks into the carpet and hisses as his dick grazes painfully on the floor._

**WOOHYUN**

_(Breathless)_

I thought we weren't having sex.

_Dongwoo replies by placing his mouth in between the cheeks and sucking. Woohyun screams, before he has to drop to his elbows so he can cover his mouth, looking at Myungsoo and Sungyeol in fear again._

**WOOHYUN**

Someone will see us.

_Dongwoo massages Woohyun's cheeks as Woohyun shivers._

**DONGWOO**

Who cares? We've all had sex.

**WOOHYUN**

We've never... no one's done _this_.

**DONGWOO**

Let's be the first.

_Dongwoo kisses Woohyun on the ass as Woohyun moans out, reaching between his legs but Dongwoo leans up and slaps his hand away and Woohyun turns around to look at him with a hurt expression._

**WOOHYUN**

_(Pleads)_

Just one tug.

**DONGWOO**

No. If you touch it, I'll stop.

_They stare at each other for a minute before Woohyun shakes his head and looks forward in defeat. Dongwoo kisses Woohyun again, massaging his thighs as he pulls Woohyun on the hips till he's kneeling with his shorts pooled around his knees and his dick hanging between his legs. Dongwoo licks and kisses and sucks and Woohyun tries not to move but fails as he clenches in semi-joy at the pleasure being afforded him. More than a few times, his hand goes rogue and heads in the direction of his dick, but he always stops it in time as he ends up grabbing his nipples or his thighs, muffling his moans in the fake pillow housing his face._

**WOOHYUN**

Hyung, please.

_Dongwoo ignores him as he continues, almost not sure if he should stop but knowing that he's not ready to. He bites Woohyun on the cheek for the first time as Woohyun yelps, kneeling up as Myungsoo and Sungyeol stir. Dongwoo and Woohyun go very still, watching as the two on the sofa twist and turn accommodating each other till they fall back into sleep._

**DONGWOO**

Did I hurt you?

**WOOHYUN**

No, hyung. Just let me touch it. I swear, I won't come.

**DONGWOO**

No.

_Dongwoo slaps away Woohyun's hand that he didn't even know was heading to dangerous town again._

_Five minutes later, when Woohyun is biting at the pillow and grinding on Dongwoo's face in anguish, Dongwoo decides to take mercy on him and he reaches between Woohyun's legs. The moment he tugs on Woohyun's dick, he clenches around Dongwoo's tongue and comes, jerking violently between the floor and Dongwoo's mouth as Dongwoo uses his mouth and his hands (one on Woohyun's dick and the other on his hip) to steady Woohyun as Dongwoo licks him through out the orgasm._

_When he falls limply to the floor, again, breathing fast and blinking in confusion, Dongwoo crawls up behind him, kissing his back till he gets to Woohyun's head. He turns his head around and kisses him as Woohyun, too tired to participate in the kissing, just lies there and takes it._

**DONGWOO**

Would this do? Was it okay?

**WOOHYUN**

I think I'm going to let Myungsoo injure me next Sunday again.

_As if in agreement, Myungsoo groans from the sofa._

 


	12. Scene Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongwoo's day with Sunggyu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this late update. I hope to be better so I can finish act two

INT: SALON - AFTERNOON

_Sunggyu and Dongwoo occupy the two seats in the room, each with a foot in water and the other on a pedicurist's knee as two people (a man and a woman) sit before them, scrubbing dead skin off the bottom of their feet. They are both reclined in their comfy seats but Sunggyu has a towel over his head while Dongwoo is reading a novel. Sunggyu sighs and takes the towel off._

**SUNGGYU**

Is this really all you want to do today?

**DONGWOO**

it's fun spending time with you, hyung.

**SUNGGYU**

Really? _(Sighs again)_ Sometimes, Woo, you don't make much sense.

**DONGWOO**

believe it or not, it's not just about the... _(He trails off as he glances at the attendants at their feet)_. I like other things too.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Scoffs)_

Like what?

**DONGWOO**

_(Shrugs)_

Hyung, if you're looking for someone to stroke your ego, it won't be me today. Remember, today is about me.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Looks up at Dongwoo, outraged)_

Says who?

**DONGWOO**

Says your genius list, leader.

**SUNGGYU**

I'm very sure I never said Sundays were meant to service Jang Dongwoo.

_Dongwoo laughs._

**DONGWOO**

That's not what I mean. I'm saying that the list was made so that the person in... _(He looks at the attendants again)_... in want, can-

_Sunggyu pulls his leg out from the reach of the lady with the razor._

**SUNGGYU**

Can you give us a minute?

_Both attendants look up at him._

**SUNGGYU**

We'll call you back when we're done.

_The attendants look at each other, then nod and leave. Sunggyu turns to Dongwoo._

**SUNGGYU**

You were saying.

**DONGWOO**

The list was made so that the person who likes someone can own the person he likes for a whole day.

**SUNGGYU**

You're not going to... _own_ me, Jang Dongwoo.

_Dongwoo looks frustrated._

**DONGWOO**

That's not what I'm saying. _(Closes his book)_ I get to have you all to myself today. Which means you're supposed to do what I like because I won't get you for another six days. Don't you think I would spend all that time wanting... wishing? And then you're just going to waltz in and do whatever you like?

**SUNGGYU**

Fine, if you've been wanting, is it going to amount to a day at the nail salon?

_Dongwoo hesitates, pursing his lips before he sits back in his chair._

**SUNGGYU**

What?

**DONGWOO**

There's something else I want.

_Dongwoo's ears turn red._

**DONGWOO**

Well, since you asked... I would... Ahhh, how do I say this?

**SUNGGYU**

Just spit it out.

**DONGWOO**

I want to fuck you.

_Sunggyu stares at him._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Shrugs)_

Okay.

**DONGWOO**

_(Surprised)_

Really? You're going to let me stick my dick in you?

**SUNGGYU**

Don't be crude Woo-ya.

_Sunggyu relaxes back in his seat._

**SUNGGYU**

Is that all you want? Can we get them back in so we can finish and go back to dorm? You know, so you can fuck me?

**DONGWOO**

How are you okay with with?

**SUNGGYU**

It's not like I haven't bottomed for someone before.

**DONGWOO**

No, you haven't.

**SUNGGYU**

How would you know?

**DONGWOO**

Because you've never let any of us do it.

**SUNGGYU**

You don't know everyone I've been with. Besides, none of you have ever asked.

_Dongwoo stiffens in his seat and Sunggyu glances at him._

**SUNGGYU**

What's wrong?

**DONGWOO**

You've... you've been with other people? Someone not in Infinite?

**SUNGGYU**

Of course. _(Laughs)_ What, are you saying I was your first?

_Dongwoo averts his gaze and Sunggyu gets up out of his chair and comes to sit on the stools in front of Dongwoo._

**SUNGGYU**

You'd never been with anyone before me? _(Dongwoo shakes his head)_ Even a girl?

**DONGWOO**

_(Pouts)_

No one.

_Sunggyu opens his eyes as he tries to process the new piece of information he just received._

**SUNGGYU**

 

Huh! We've really wasted the entire day if all you've wanted to do was top me. _(Gets up)_ We should finish quickly with the nails.

_Sunggyu sits on his chair._

**DONGWOO**

_(Smiles)_

I can't believe you're going to let me top. I'll be in control.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Scoffs)_

Yeah right!

**DONGWOO**

_(Betrayed)_

But you just said-

**SUNGGYU**

I said you could top. I didn't say I'd let you tell me what to do.

_Dongwoo tilts his head as he thinks._

**DONGWOO**

How the hell is that supposed to work?

_Sunggyu leans over the hand of his chair and gazes at Sunggyu, intently._

**SUNGGYU**

I'll lay you out on the bed and get all over you. Blow you till your eyes roll back and just when you're hard enough... red enough for me, I'll climb your dick and rock you into the bed like nothing you've seen. I'll make you buckle so hard, you'd hurt muscles you didn't know you had and then...

_Dongwoo gulps, enthralled._

**DONGWOO**

And then what?

Sunggyu leans away again, looking nonchalant.

**SUNGGYU**

I'll see if I let you come.

_Dongwoo whimpers, looking at the door._

**DONGWOO**

_(Shouts)_

OKAY, ATTENDANT-NIM, PLEASE COME IN. **QUICKLY!**


	13. Scene Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunggyu's Day with Howon

EXT: FANMEET – MORNING

_Infinite is sitting, greeting and signing people’s souvenirs. They are seated –Dongwoo-Sungjong-Woohyun- Myungsoo -Sunggyu- Howon -Sungyeol- behind a couple of long tables._

**SUNGGYU**

Thank you for coming.

_The lady before him blushes and moves on to Howon. Sunggyu collects the next person’s notebook._

**SUNGGYU**

Hello. How are you?

**GIRL**

Fine. Here.

_She drops a box on the table and Sunggyu leans away, tilting his head at the box as he struggles to keep a smile on his face._

**SUNGGYU**

What is that?

_His eyes look up to where the managers are standing, looking away and talking with each other offstage._

**GIRL**

Oppa. It’s a gift for you.

_Sunggyu frowns in concentration. He touches the box and then it buzzes loudly, causing the remaining fans at the table and the Infinite members to look at Sunggyu and the girl._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Worried)_

What is that?

_She smiles and pushes the box closer to Sunggyu as he pushes his chair away from her. Cameras flash as people start whispering and Sunggyu feels cornered._

**GIRL**

Oppa, are you refusing my gift?

_The managers turn once the commotion gets too loud and they start up towards Sunggyu._

**SUNGGYU**

I’m not. Just tell me what it is.

_He laughs uncertainly as she peers into his face. Finally, he picks it up pulls it closer to himself, feeling everyone’s gaze on him. The girl smiles and holds up a remote where she presses a button. The buzzing stops. She drops the remote on the table and pushes it towards Sunggyu._

**GIRL**

It’s for oppa.

_She winks and then moves on just as the manager gets closer. Sunggyu turns between himself and Howon and opens the box. He inhales in shock as Howon looks down too and sees what is in the box._

**HOWON**

What the-?

_The manager arrives, stretching for the box. Sunggyu sits there dazed, and just as the manager is about to take the box from his hand, Howon pulls it away and looks up at the manager._

**HOWON**

It’s okay, hyung.

**MANAGER**

What is it?

**HOWON**

No problem. Just leave it alone. It’s a gift from Inspirit.

**MANAGER**

Inspirit gifts are supposed to be left over there.

_He points at the gift station with cartons and cartons of gifts._

**HOWON**

Well, this one is kinda special so…

_He puts it in his lap and pushes his seat further under the table so the manager can’t get to it._

**MANAGER**

I’m holding you responsible if that gift causes any problem.

**HOWON**

Yes, hyung. _(Smiles)_ Now go on. You’re holding up the line.

_The manager shakes his head and leaves as Howon turns around to look at the fan before him._

**HOWON**

Hello. How are you?

**OTHER GIRL**

What is oppa hiding?

**HOWON**

A gift. Oppa is going to be very secretive about this one.

_He looks back at Sunggyu who is vigorously signing an autograph while trying not to look at the fan before him._

 

TWO HOURS LATER

_The curtains fall closed as the Infinite members get up to stretch and drinks appear before them with snacks. Sunggyu stands to his feet as Howon pulls him down to his seat, once again. He points at the box in his hand._

**HOWON**

What are we going to do with this?

**SUNGGYU**

Don’t bring that thing near me.

**HOWON**

_(Eyes wide)_

Hyung, it vibrates. Think of the things we could do.

**SUNGGYU**

I’m not putting that thing anywhere near my… rear.

**HOWON**

Who said anything about yours?

_Sunggyu raises his eyebrows as he looks at Howon who is smiling back at him._

**HOWON**

You could put it in me… and leave it in there… _(Sunggyu stares)_ …all day long.

**SUNGGYU**

Howon-

**HOWON**

And you’d be with the remote too.

_Sunggyu looks around to find that there’s no one around them._

**SUNGGYU**

We’re in public.

**HOWON**

And we have about fifteen minutes before those curtains open again and we continue the fanmeet. Do you want to do this now or what?

_Sunggyu bites his lip as he considers for a second. Sighing, Howon gets up and pulls Sunggyu to his feet. Then he quickly drags him off the stage._


	14. Scene Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howon's day with Sungyeol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please excuse mistakes

INT: INFINITE DORM – SUNGYEOL/HOWON/SUNGJONG’S ROOM – MORNING

_Howon pushes Sungyeol and he bangs against the wall, looking at Howon like he’s crazy. Sungyeol lunges at Howon about to punch him, but Howon dodges out of the way and falls on the bunk beneath his bed. Sungjong is in the corner, crying quietly as Sungyeol and Howon fight but there’s nothing he an do anymore._

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Angry)_

I’m going to kill you. I swear, I’m-

 _Howon punches him and Sungyeol screams and throws his fist again but Howon doesn’t make it easy for him. The room door flies open and Sunggyu enters, followed by Myungsoo and Dongwoo. Sunggyu pulls Howon away as Dongwoo_ _holds unto a struggling, crying Sungyeol that looks almost crazy._

**SUNGGYU**

What’s going on? What is the matter with you people?

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Shouts)_

I’M NOT GOING TO ROOM WITH HIM ANYMORE. I swear, I’m leaving Infinite.

**SUNGGYU**

You, shut your mouth.

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Shrugs out of Dongwoo’s grasp)_

NO! Why should I? No one respects me. All I ever get is hand-me-down compliments that trickle down from the rest of you.

**HOWON**

Okay, you know what? Grow up. We all have shit to deal with.

**SUNGYEOL**

You don’t know anything. I hate you and I hate this group.

**DONGWOO**

Sungyeol, don’t mistakenly say something you’re going to regret.

**HOWON**

_(Hisses)_

Just leave him alone. He’s just being a dick.

_Sungyeol looks up at him._

**SUNGYEOL**

Is that opinion, Hoya? Tell me, did you form it before or after I refused to let you fuck me?

_Howon blinks in anger and then tries to get to Sungyeol but Dongwoo and Sunggyu step in between them again. In the struggle, he hits Dongwoo who turns away, knocking into Myungsoo as they both fall on the ground. Seizing the opportunity, Howon goes after Sungyeol who jumps on his bed and tries to get away._

_Sungjong steps, pulling at Howon’s hand to stop him._

**SUNGJONG**

_(Cries)_

Hyung, please. Let’s stop this. It’s getting too much.

**HOWON**

He can’t talk anyhow. He’s not the only member with feelings.

**SUNGJONG**

_(Looks at Sungyeol)_

Hyung, apologize.

**MYUNGSOO**

Why should he? Howon-hyung was wrong too.

_Howon turns and looks at Myungsoo who has on a fierce expression._

**MYUNGSOO**

If someone is having a hard day, you can’t be insensitive just because it’s your day to fuck them.

**DONGWOO**

Soo, keep quiet. We’re not trying to worsen to case.

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Frowns)_

How am I worsening the case?

**SUNGJONG**

Everyone knows you’re only supporting him because it’s Sungyeol-hyung.

**MYUNGSOO**

Oh, and we’re supposed to assume you’re not supporting Howon-hyung because it’s Howon-hyung?

_Sunggyu holds the maknaes away from each other._

**SUNGGYU**

Okay we’re trying to put one fire out, not start another.

**MYUNGSOO**

The maknae can’t talk to people like that.

**SUNGGYU**

And you, did you talk to Dongwoo any better?

**SUNGJONG**

He won’t list-

**SUNGGYU**

_(Shouts)_

SHUT UP, MAKNAE.

_As the quarrel goes on, Sungyeol climbs down from the bed as Howon inches toward him and they stand on the side together, watching the others fight and get louder._

**SUNGYEOL**

Hmm.

**HOWON**

At what point did this prank stop being funny?

_Sungyeol shakes his head and cringes when Myungsoo slaps Sungjong and the room goes quiet._

**HOWON**

I have a feeling that by the time this is over, Infinite would have two-less members.

_Sungyeol looks at him in worry._

**SUNGYEOL**

Yeah! Because Sunggyu-hyung is going to kill us both.


	15. Scene Seven

INT: WOOLLIM BUILDING – STUDIO – MORNING

_Sungjong is sitting outside the recording booth as Sungyeol tries to sing a complete version of White Christmas. He gets to the first chorus when his voice cracks and he stops, waving at Sungjong to cut the BGM. Sungjong turns on his mic and speaks into it._

**SUNGJONG**

I don’t get why you keep doing this.

**SUNGYEOL**

I need to get better.

**SUNGJONG**

No, you don’t.

_Sungyeol shakes his head as he twirls his hand for Sungjong to restart the music again._

**SUNGJONG**

If you’re going to do this then let’s get NJ-hyung in here. He’s the voice trainer.

**SUNGYEOL**

I already see him three times a week.

**SUNGJONG**

Then you don’t need to do this. You’re getting better already. You shouldn’t push it.

**SUNGYEOL**

Maybe you’re okay with just smiling at the camera but I want to be more than just a background singer.

_Sungjong leans back as a frown graces his features._

**SUNGJONG**

I’m going to not let that hurt me because you’re in your weird place where you lash out at whoever. Bt I should remind you that the spot you’re fitting to get is already filled… by two hyungs. Infinite doesn’t need another main vocalist.

**SUNGYEOL**

I want to sing. How can you not get that?

**SUNGJONG**

I thought you wanted to act.

_Sungyeol pauses as he looks at Sungjong in anger._

**SUNGYEOL**

I want to do both.

**SUNGJONG**

I don’t see you trying too hard to get movie deals.

**SUNGYEOL**

I’m already good at acting.

**SUNGJONG**

Then go ahead and act if all it takes to do a job is being talented. I already told you. Getting a better pitch or increasing your stamina won’t do you any good if Infinite has Woohyun and Sunggyu-hyung.

**SUNGYEOL**

SO what do you want me to do? Just lie back and do nothing while the whole thinks all I’m good for is my height.

**SUNGJONG**

You’re the one who stated that so you can’t blame anyone.

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Angry)_

It was supposed to be a joke.

**SUNGJONG**

Everyone said it wasn’t funny but when the YAMO cameras showed up and you were left alone with the interviewer, you said it with your own mouth: Lee Sungyeol, In charge of Height.

_Sungyeol steps away from the mic as he pulls off his headphones, sighing heavily. Sungjong gets up and out of his chair and enters the recording booth as he sits on the stool beside the one Sungyeol is sitting on._

**SUNGYEOL**

I want to be more.

**SUNGJONG**

I don’t want to be patronizing but-

**SUNGYEOL**

Just don’t. Don’t bother okay?

**SUNGJONG**

Infinite was already complete before you and I showed up. They had the leader, the rapper, the vocalist, the dancer and the visual. Five points that carry any idol group that’s worth its salt.

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Looks at Sungjong)_

Your point being?

**SUNGJONG**

_(Sighs)_

Do you really think Woollim would have wasted money on us if he didn’t think we had something offer? If he had such a perfect group, why bother?

**SUNGYEOL**

Because he was looking to have an actor in his company and SM had just kicked me out?

**SUNGJONG**

Yeah, you’re the only actor who gave SM trouble, that’s for sure.

_Sungyeol laughs, unwontedly as Sungjong takes his hand in his._

**SUNGYEOL**

I know I’m relevant. You don’t have to tell me that.

**SUNGJONG**

SO what’s the problem? What’s all this about?

**SUNGYEOL**

It will just help if I knew why though.

_Sungjong leans forward and kisses him as Sungyeol presses too, accepting it. A loud hiss sounds in the booth and they both look up to see a seething Sunggyu._

**SUNGGYU**

New rule: no more sexual activities outside the dorm.

**SUNGJONG/SUNGYEOL**

_(Horrified)_

Hyung-

**SUNGGYU**

Zip it! _(Looks at Sungyeol)_ I need you. Now, please.

_He lets go of the mic as he leaves the studio and Sungyeol and Sungjong look at each other before they burst out laughing._

**SUNGJONG**

Even Kim Sunggyu needs you.

**SUNGYEOL**

Psh! You all need me. How would you survive the world without me?

**SUNGJONG**

Well, then I guess you just answered your own worry.

_Sungyeol stops for a second and looks at Sungjong with a smile on his face. Then he turns around and leaves the studio._


End file.
